Machine systems, such as gearbox or other machine systems, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, some machine systems have a limited ability to remove heat generated during operation of the machine. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.